Witness
by LinaIX
Summary: A/U (A what if scenerio) What if Tasuki went up to Miaka when he found her in the woods in OAV2 and Taka eavesdropped on them from behind a tree?ok I'm awful at summaries....A small note to the people who've read and such added**
1. Default Chapter

**Witness**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, notta, zip, zilch, zero….

A/N: OK…lemme see…this is a one shot. I got the idea while listening to "Runaway" By Linkin Park It just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. Hope ya like it and let me know what ya think! ^^

Taka stood behind a tree as he listened in on Miaka speaking with someone. He knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop, but right now, he didn't care. He felt this hot, burning feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he saw Miaka talking to this particular person. He supposed that he was jealous…but why? They were in Konan, looking for his memory stones, and he noticed little things between the two. He could have been afraid of losing Miaka to someone better than him. 

_            Better? In what way? _ He asked himself, biting back a cold laugh. _ He's nothing compared to me. Wait…no that's to Tamahome. I'm not Tamahome, I'm just Taka._ He felt a rush self pity fill his heart. He wasn't near as great as Tamahome was supposed to be. He was an ordinary collage student. _ No, not ordinary…_ He corrected himself. _ If I don't get Tamahome's memories, I'll disappear. I don't know what I am anymore. _ He shook away the thoughts and listened once more. 

            He could hear Miaka giggle. "Tasuki! You shouldn't have! That was so sweet to get me a basket of peaches." She squealed. Taka felt his heart drop, feeling that he should make his presence known, but stayed behind the tree. 

            Tasuki chuckled and Taka could hear a light rustling of fabric. He scowled knowing that Miaka was in Tasuki's arms.  "'S all right Miaka. I know ya like 'em, an' ya seemed…I dunno, depressed I guess. With the thing with Taka an' all. I wanted t' cheer ya up I guess." 

            Taka narrowed his eyes and dared a peek around the tree. He saw Miaka sitting awfully close to Tasuki, the basket of fruit in her lap as she bit into a peach. Tasuki reached over and claimed a peach for himself. 

He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something may have been going on between his fiancée and his friend. He wanted to find out for himself. He had seen the two take walks away from everyone else and finally decided to follow them. Now, he was going to finally find out what this was all about. 

_ You're being stupid Taka…_ He told himself, taking a deep breath as he saw Tasuki put an arm around Miaka's shoulder.  _ What does this moron think he's doing? _ He clenched his fists at his sides, not feeling his nails dig into the soft flesh of his palm. His eyes widened as he saw Miaka lay her head on his shoulder. _ Mi…Miaka…why?_ He shook his head lightly driving the thoughts away as he continued to watch. 

Miaka moved her head from Tasuki's shoulder and looked up at him. "Tasuki, can I ask you something?" She asked. Taka could barely hear her. She had lowered her voice for some reason. 

Tasuki looked over at her, with what Taka could clearly make out as concern, and nodded. " 'Course ya can….what's up?"

The next thing Taka heard, he would have never expected. "Tasuki, do you think I could have….made a mistake with Tamahome? I mean, I was so young. I mean, I'm young now, but…I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. You know what I mean?" Taka grabbed his chest. It was like an ice cold blade sliced through his heart at her words. He loved her dearly, and always would. It had always seemed that she felt the same. She even said so. He lowered his eyes, not wanting to see anymore. He felt that it would push him over the edge he was so near since he found out about his "Memories". 

He turned with every intension on leaving, and then he heard a voice speak. "Miaka…ya sure ya feel ok? I mean, the two of ya have been through so much. How can ya all of a sudden doubt yer love for him? I mean…" Taka never moved a step; it felt like his feet were cemented to the ground.  "Miaka, he loves ya, and last I saw, ya loved him too. What made ya think that?"

Taka heard Miaka draw a shaky breath. She was crying, he could tell. He closed his eyes as he felt tears sting his own eyes. "I….it's just not the same Tasuki. I mean, I…" 

He heard the rustle of fabric once more, and figured Tasuki embraced her once more. As macho as that guy tried to act, he always seemed visibly crushed when Miaka cried.  "Shhh, Miaka. Dun cry. It's all right. I'm here with ya." 

"That's exactly it Tasuki. You're always here for me. You've always been there for me, protecting me, befriending me…." Taka held his breath, not liking where this conversation seemed to be going. 

"Whaddya mean?" He heard the confusion in his friend's voice, along with something else. Was that a slight twinge of hope? Taka felt his blood begin to boil. Miaka was his fiancée. She was his, no one else's. 

"Tasuki, how do you feel about me?" She asked in a near whisper. Taka had to strain his ears to catch it. He felt tears slip down his cheek. So this was how it was going to end. He wondered if she would have ever told him how she felt.

He heard more rustling. Curiosity took the best of him and he opened his eyes, turning to see the couple. His eyes widened as he saw them kissing. Tasuki broke the kiss and looked down at Miaka. "I love ya, and I have for a very long time Miaka. I…I just can't do anythin' about it. After all you belong with Tama."

Miaka turned her face away, tears glistening in the light of the sunset. "I have feelings for you Tasuki. That's why I have doubts about me and Taka." He heard Tasuki suck in a breath and couldn't stand anymore. He was finally able to move his feet and took off in a run. He wasn't sure of the direction he was going. He just knew he had to get far away from there, from everyone.  Tears blinded him as he ran, barely missing trees. It hurt. It hurt almost too much to bear. He never knew there was a problem between them, and would have never imagined that she doubted their love. He wanted to run away, get away from everyone and everything. So without thinking about it anymore, and without looking back, he continued to run.


	2. Author's Notes and Such

**Witness**

**Author's notes and such….**

            Hmmm…well, am I going to continue this? Probably not. Sorry to say, but I can't think of a direction to keep going with this. ^.^; But…if any of you would like to continue this, drop me a line and let me know! I truly don't mind but I'd like to know if someone wants to do this. ^.^

            O.O; Um…never meant for anyone to _dislike Miaka in this, but now that I think of it… Eh…oops. Well, I actually succeeded in actually writing Taka into a fic without making him a jerk or killing him off, or anything horrible like that! ^.^ Finally!!! Yay! I am actually really happy about that! ^.^  _

            Much thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate your kind words! I love seeing that people enjoy my work. It makes me want to write even more! Helps me continue on going fics too. Um…ok, I feel like I'm rambling. 

            Love and Peace (And all that good stuff) 

                     Linaix


End file.
